STAND BY ME 'Italian language'
by YuKanda
Summary: Il giorno tanto temuto è giunto, alla fine: Lavi sta per lasciare l'Ordine Oscuro per non farvi mai più ritorno. Nulla può fare Kanda per impedirlo. I due giovani si trovano forzatamente a condurre vite separate, facendo i conti con i propri sentimenti.


**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Questo sarebbe il capitolo 179 del MANGA XDDDD**

**ATTENZIONE YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

* * *

.

**1 - SEPARAZIONE**

.

.

Bookman lasciò la riunione seguito dal suo discepolo. Le notizie che Komui aveva riferito loro non gli erano piaciute. Questa evoluzione dell'innocence era quantomeno pericolosa.

- Lavi. - il giovane lo ascoltava appena. - Se dovessi manifestare un qualunque sintomo di cambiamento...

- Lo so, lo so... Dovremo andarcene. - il suo sorriso divenne triste.

Lavi sapeva fin dall'inizio che quell'eventualità poteva presentarsi in ogni momento, che un giorno sarebbe successo, eppure... Eppure si era lasciato coinvolgere da quella gente, persone che per lui dovevano essere solo inchiostro sulla carta, e che invece aveva iniziato a vedere come veri compagni, amici. Si prese la testa fra le mani, appoggiato com'era sui gomiti alla ringhiera della balconata, mentre il vecchio Bookman gli dava le spalle. A dispetto del fatto che non avrebbe dovuto averne uno, sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi al pensiero di abbandonare tutto.

E scappare.

Si riscosse all'improvviso sentendo il maestro fare un'allusione sui motivi per cui l'Ordine Oscuro era ancora in piedi... Scioccato, si voltò verso di lui.

Un movimento oltre il muro che li separava dalla balconata accanto attirò la sua attenzione, accompagnato da un fruscio, ma per quanto velocemente si fosse voltato non riuscì a stabilire cosa potesse averlo causato, né se ci fosse qualcuno nascosto dietro la colonna.

Si avvicinò, sporgendosi oltre l'angolo, ma il posto era vuoto.

Sospirò, e tornò ad appoggiarsi alla ringhiera, la mente invasa da un turbine di pensieri.

- Qualcosa non va, ragazzo? - chiese il vecchio notando l'espressione incuriosita del suo allievo mentre esplorava intorno a loro.

Il giovane scosse il capo. - Mi era sembrato di sentire un rumore, ma devo essermi sbagliato. - Bookman annuì, prendendo una boccata dalla sigaretta accesa.

- Stai con gli occhi aperti. Non sappiamo cosa aspettarci da ora in avanti.

Questa volta fu Lavi ad annuire. Lo guardò andar via, perdendosi di nuovo nelle sue emozioni.

.

.

Kanda sgattaiolò dentro velocemente, e si nascose dietro una delle colonne. Si appiattì meglio contro la parete, udendo rumore di passi in avvicinamento.

Bookman.

Rimase nell'ombra, immobile, guardandolo passare davanti a sé, sperando non si accorgesse della sua presenza. Quando fu sicuro di non essere visto, lasciò il nascondiglio dirigendosi verso il suo alloggio.

.

.

Diversi giorni dopo ci fu un "incidente" se così lo si poteva chiamare, e Cross Marian svanì nel nulla dopo che gli avevano sparato. O meglio svanì il suo corpo, visto che sembrava morto alle Guardie Vaticane che l'avevano trovato...

Ci furono opinioni contrastanti in merito, e nessuno fu in grado di stabilire l'esatta verità sulla sua scomparsa.

Seduto ad uno dei tavoli della mensa, Lavi ascoltò in silenzio le ragioni del suo maestro: avevano assistito alla conversazione di Allen con Cross, e forse la cosa aveva a che fare con "l'incidente". Molto probabilmente inoltre, erano in pericolo, perché sapevano troppo. Essere i testimoni della storia poteva rivelarsi pericoloso a volte.

Qualche ora più tardi, quando Bookman lo raggiunse, il giovane era di nuovo affacciato a quel balcone, i gomiti poggiati sulla balaustra e le mani premute sul capo a tormentare senza sosta ciocche a caso dei suoi sgargianti capelli rossi.

- Lavi, è giunto il momento. - gli comunicò freddamente. Il giovane apprendista lo fissò incredulo. - Prepara le tue cose, partiamo stanotte. Non dire niente a nessuno, è meglio così. Non sappiamo se potremo tornare.

- Certo. - Lavi annuì, e il vecchio lo lasciò ai suoi pensieri.

.

.

Rientrando, Bookman vide una figura ferma nella penombra. Al suo apparire si mosse, avanzando verso di lui.

Kanda.

_Perché mai era lì?_

- Il tuo stupido apprendista è lì fuori? - il tono era tagliente e gelido, come sempre, ma il tremito delle mani, serrate a pugno, tradiva le sue emozioni.

_Quanto aveva sentito dei loro discorsi?_

Annuì, e il samurai gli passò oltre senza dargli il tempo di fare domande. L'anziano Esorcista si strinse nelle spalle: qualunque cosa avesse da dire al suo discepolo, sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, quindi era inutile preoccuparsi.

.

.

Kanda maledisse la propria stupidità per giorni dopo quel fatto, profondamente scosso dall'insensibilità di Lavi ma soprattutto dall'essere stato liquidato con così tanta decisione, e pieno di vergogna per essersi umiliato davanti a lui...

Si sentiva davvero un idiota per quello che aveva fatto: rendersi ridicolo a quel modo proprio con la persona che solitamente amava farsi gioco di lui. Se fosse rimasto non gli avrebbe più dato pace, quindi alla fine era meglio così.

Almeno per il suo orgoglio ferito, ma di certo non per la sua sanità mentale.

E la cosa che più lo irritava era che nessuno si domandava dove fosse finito Lavi. Di sicuro il vecchio Bookman aveva fornito una buona scusa per la loro assenza.

Ma più biasimava sé stesso per essersi lasciato coinvolgere da una cosa inutile come i sentimenti, più gli riusciva difficile non pensare a Lavi, e più stava male.

E non ne capiva la ragione, non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché sentisse quel bisogno disperato di averlo al proprio fianco, così come il desiderio che provava nei suoi confronti. Era tutto così assurdo.

Qualche giorno dopo Lenalee l'aiutò a dare un nome a quel fastidioso malessere, e seppe che non ne sarebbe mai guarito.

- Kanda! - esclamò Lenalee incredula. - Ti sei innamorato! - lui la guardò con orrore. - Chi è la fortunata?

- Nessuno. - le rispose secco, ma l'espressione della ragazza Cinese gli fece capire che forse immaginava qualcosa.

Il giorno seguente, si fece mandare in missione.

.

.

- _CHE_. - Kanda rilesse per l'ennesima volta il dossier della missione, ma la sua mente era altrove. Quanti giorni erano passati? Aveva perso il conto, da quando Lavi aveva lasciato l'Ordine Oscuro. Nessuno aveva capito che era definitivo, e lui intendeva tenere per sé quel segreto, anche se lo stava pian piano consumando.

Il trascorrere del tempo non aveva più significato per lui, si trascinava ostinatamente avanti, nient'altro. Verso dove, o cosa ci fosse alla fine della strada, aveva poca importanza, se Lavi non era più al suo fianco.

.

.

Il samurai passava da un'insulsa missione all'altra senza battere ciglio, costretto suo malgrado a lavorare insieme ad un branco di idioti, obbligato a tollerare accanto a sé l'inutile e incapace moyashi. Di nuovo.

Doverne sopportare la presenza insieme a quella del suo odioso guardiano, trascinato dietro uno stupido ladro buffone, per poi scoprire che questo "G" altri non era che un fottuto moccioso... E doversi anche trattenere solo perché il suo custode era una suora, lo faceva uscire di senno.

Il comportamento accomodante di Marie poi, non lo aiutava davvero.

Era maledettamente stufo di avere a che fare con mocciosi petulanti; questo poi, sarebbe diventato un Esorcista, e se lo sarebbe ritrovato tra i piedi tutto il tempo, esattamente come succedeva per moyashi.

Quel pensiero lo fece star male, non era certo di poterne sopportare due contemporaneamente: sentì che uno avrebbe finito con l'ucciderlo prima o poi...

Sospirò.

Almeno, lo spettacolo del marmocchio e moyashi legati insieme come salami lo consolava in parte.

La Direttrice dell'Orfanotrofio stava esprimendo la sua perplessità sul destino di Esorcista di Timothy, quando questi protestò che non potevano costringerlo a fare qualcosa senza il suo consenso... E che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte...

Kanda stava per rispondere con una delle sue battute taglienti, che fu però soffocata prontamente dalla mano di Marie, il quale gli tappò la bocca prima che potesse finire di parlare: tuttavia, la ritorsione che il samurai aveva in mente non poté essere messa in atto.

Si bloccò, guardando fuori dalla finestra: un'aura strana aveva improvvisamente avvolto l'edificio, e adesso erano completamente isolati dal resto del mondo.

Non ebbero alcun dubbio sull'origine di quella barriera, sapevano perfettamente che un'altra battaglia contro gli Akuma stava per iniziare, solo, non credevano che i loro avversari fossero così numerosi e organizzati, né che chi li guidava fosse...

.

.

L'edificio crollò su di loro, e lo videro: un altro Level 4!

Allen, libero grazie a Timcampi, aveva protetto la Madre Superiora e il moccioso-ladro attivando la sua Innocence, e trasformandosi in Crown Clown. Tutti i presenti guardavano la "creatura" sbalorditi, ad eccezione degli Esorcisti.

L'Akuma caricò.

Kanda si portò schiena a schiena con Allen, pronto a colpire, una smorfia amara dipinta sul volto, e la consapevolezza di un'altra battaglia si impadronì di lui.

.

.

_Non c'era tempo per pensare, dovevano proteggere il Supervisore! Si mossero all'unisono e le loro schiene si incontrarono, mentre fronteggiavano l'Akuma che li minacciava senza le rispettive Innocence._

_"Non hai nessun bisogno di farlo, puoi restartene al sicuro, lo sai." poteva sentire il calore del corpo dell'altro giovane contro il proprio, mentre facevano da scudo a Komui._

_"Non adesso!" replicò Lavi col suo solito sorriso malizioso._

_Una comune katana e una lancia contro quel mostro, entrambi sapevano che era un suicidio._

_Il Level 4 si lanciò su di loro._

.

.

Di nuovo, un Level 4. Stavolta aveva Mugen con sé, ma era da solo... "Lui" non era al suo fianco...

- I bambini!

Kanda tornò bruscamente alla realtà al grido di Allen, ed insieme respinsero l'Akuma a calci, mentre Marie tentava di bloccarlo con i fili del Noel Organon.

Di nuovo, schiena a schiena. Perché il dolore non spariva?

Link frattanto cercava di mettere al sicuro le suore e i bambini presenti, malgrado le sue abilità non poteva essere di nessun aiuto contro gli Akuma. Al massimo poteva ritardare l'avanzata di quelli di basso livello.

Quando il tentativo del giovane inglese di aprire un Gate per trasferire i civili fallì miseramente, si trovarono costretti a coprire la fuga di Link con i civili. Ma c'erano molti altri Akuma, e l'Ispettore era uno solo...

I tre Esorcisti si scagliarono di nuovo contro il mostro, cercando di contrastarne l'avanzata.

Il Level 4 aprì il fuoco.

Tutti furono colpiti.

Kanda attivò la Terza Illusione e si avventò contro l'Akuma, che lo accolse con una raffica di proiettili. Erano troppi, non riuscì ad evitarli tutti: finì a terra crivellato di colpi.

Ora tutti giacevano al suolo inermi.

Il samurai gemette, cercando di rialzarsi, ma il suo corpo non gli ubbidiva. Non poteva morire così... Non voleva, non adesso...

I suoi pensieri andarono al giovane Bookman, ai suoi inconfondibili capelli rossi, al suo sorriso spensierato.

_Lavi_.

Forse tutto di lui era falso, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di amarlo.

Il Level 4 si preparò a sparare ancora.

.

.

Lavi era appoggiato al parapetto di pietra delle mura, osservando distrattamente i militari entrare nella costruzione.

_"Non ci sarà nessun'altra guerra da documentare se perdiamo questa!"_

Non si era accorto del cambiamento, non aveva notato anomalie nel comportamento di Kanda, niente che potesse portarlo a pensare che...

Se l'avesse saputo, Bookman gli avrebbe di sicuro detto di vergognarsi del suo scarso spirito d'osservazione (e poi l'avrebbe picchiato rimproverandolo per essersi lasciato coinvolgere in una storia del genere, ma non era questo il punto), visto che era il vanto del lavoro che svolgevano...

Per tutto quel tempo aveva creduto che i sentimenti che si era reso conto di provare fossero solo un problema suo.

Se soltanto lo avesse scoperto prima, forse... Era tutto così assurdo...

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che Yuu...

Ci pensava costantemente da quando se n'era andato.

.

.

_"Lavi."_

_La voce di Kanda lo fece sobbalzare, non si aspettava di vederlo lì. Si voltò verso di lui. Era teso, la sua espressione era contratta, e negli occhi gli leggeva rabbia mista a qualcosa che non sapeva identificare._

_"Y-Yuu? Come mai..." Lavi era sorpreso di vedere l'Esorcista Giapponese fronteggiarlo così._

_"E così scappate!" sibilò questi con disprezzo, ma dal suo tono traspariva una profonda amarezza._

_"Io... Noi... No, partiamo per sbrigare una faccenda, ma torneremo presto..."_

_"Non puoi rifilare a me questa stronzata! 'Non c'è ragione per noi di andare così vicino all'Innocence!' - citò sarcastico. - Se non volevate rischiare la vita non dovevate diventare Esorcisti!"_

_Lavi lo fissò, sbalordito. Stava ascoltando? Allora come ora? Perché?_

_"Yuu..."_

_"E non chiamarmi per nome, non con quel tono patetico!" tuonò Kanda, ma dalla sua voce traspariva una vena di disperazione. "La situazione si fa pericolosa, e voi scappate! Come puoi tradire così la tua Innocence..." esitò un attimo prima di continuare, come se soppesasse le parole da dire, e la sua espressione si incupì. "Non ci saranno altre guerre da documentare se perdiamo questa, come fa Bookman a non capirlo!" lanciò quell'accusa come fosse un pugnale._

_"Yuu, ascolta... Non è questa la ragione. Quello che è successo, Cross... Sappiamo cose che non dovremmo, e siamo in pericolo." il viso del samurai gli disse che quella spiegazione era solo una conferma._

_"Temete per le vostre vite e quindi scappate! Non cambia molto, non trovi?"_

_"Io non la metterei così, pensavamo di osservare la situazione da fuori per un po'."_

_Kanda distolse lo sguardo, e strinse forte i pugni contro i fianchi. Il suo corpo iniziò a tremare, e serrò la mascella, come se stesse combattendo una battaglia interiore._

_La sua espressione era vuota quando tornò a guardare Lavi._

_"Non te ne andare." disse soltanto; il tono di quella voce, leggermente incrinata, trafisse Bookman Jr. come una spada._

_"Yuu... Devo farlo, è una decisione di Bookman, non posso oppormi."_

_"Resta..." gli occhi di Kanda erano visibilmente lucidi. "con me..." la sua bocca formò quelle due parole ma non uscì voce._

_"Non posso." Lavi abbassò il capo._

_Venire a sapere di essere importante per Yuu proprio quando doveva abbandonarlo era così ingiusto..._

_Kanda si irrigidì. "Dovevo immaginarlo. Dimentica quello che ho detto, è stato stupido da parte mia credere che..." mormorò. Sul volto gli comparve un ghigno amaro. "Addio." aggiunse secco, voltandosi di scatto ed allontanandosi a grandi passi._

_"Yuu! Aspetta!" non poté che guardarlo andarsene, e una sensazione di profonda impotenza si impadronì di tutto il suo essere._

.

.

Lavi sospirò.

_Non volevo lasciarti._

All'improvviso sentì una terribile fitta al petto, e quasi cadde in ginocchio per il dolore. Un orrendo presentimento lo assalì: era certo che fosse successo qualcosa a Kanda.

- Yuu... - Doveva raggiungerlo.

Subito.

A qualunque costo.

Prese il suo Golem e si precipitò a chiamare Komui.

- Non chiedermi il perché, ma devo raggiungere Yuu! Komui, ti supplico! Dimmi qual'è il Gate più vicino, è molto importante!

- Lavi, non ci sono Gate in quella zona... E' una missione di routine, non c'è bisogno di allarmarsi, stanno sicuramente tutti bene...

- DEVO trovarli. Dimmi dov'è un Gate. - annuì mentre ascoltava le parole del Supervisore - Bene, grazie Komui, sarò lì al più presto.

Era lontano, ma ce l'avrebbe fatta ugualmente. Si voltò, pronto a partire, e trovò Bookman dinanzi a sé.

- Dove stai andando, idiota di un apprendista! - il suo mentore lo apostrofò aspramente, il volto severo mentre scuoteva il capo in segno di disapprovazione. - Non torneremo all'Ordine Oscuro, devi dimenticare i tuoi legami con loro. Non avresti dovuto lasciarti coinvolgere fin dall'inizio.

- Io... Non posso abbandonare Yuu, devo assolutamente raggiungerlo! Ha bisogno di me, lo sento!

- Ah. Capisco. Di questo si tratta. Tutto l'interesse che dimostravi per quel Kanda... L'insistenza con cui lo tormentavi quindi non era solo uno dei tuoi stupidi giochi. - Lavi si morse un labbro, ma non replicò.

- Ti proibisco di andare. Dimentica, e fattene una ragione. - gli ordinò il vecchio con un tono che non ammetteva repliche. - I sentimenti per noi non sono consentiti, quante volte ti ho ripetuto che un Bookman non ha bisogno di avere un cuore?

- Mi dispiace, ma stavolta non ti obbedirò, vecchio panda... - gli passò di fianco, correndo via. - Perdonami... Se puoi. - gli urlò da sopra la spalla mentre si allontanava.

.

* * *

.

*COUGH* Confesso che ho seriamente pensato di eliminare la risposta di Lenalee, perché sinceramente, io le avrei dato un pugno... Ma poi ho considerato che, purtroppo, lei è così non lo fa apposta...


End file.
